Bonnie and Clyde
by McBrideReedusLover
Summary: Carol Ann Jackson and Daryl Dixon are two different people with the same story. They are both running from their lives. When they meet up on the highway, there is a connection neither can see. Will they find love within each other? Young Caryl AU. M for language, sexual content and references to violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonnie and Clyde**

_**A/N: Hello! I know what you're thinking. "A new story again? She can't even update her already 4 running stories regularly how will she manage this?!" Well. I don't know. But I really wanted a new AU fic to get me back in the spirit of writing. And my wifey fictionaddict97 and I came up with this idea. Mainly her. But I don't think I've read something like this before, so I hope you find it enjoyable!**_

_**The basic idea is that Carol Jackson and Daryl Dixon are runaways. Carol, running from her fiance Ed Peletier, and Daryl, running from his horrible father Buck Dixon. They meet up on the highway. Neither of them have money, but Daryl knows how they can get it, and lots of it. He learned it from his brother. They don't know where they are headed, but they plan to move far, far away from Georgia. Together, they travel across the country, and eventually find themselves drawn to each other romantically.**_

_**So, here is the very first chapter! Enjoy!**_

_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Chapter 1

Carol Ann Jackson stood in front of her full length mirror. How had her life come to this? She used to have a decent life. Her parents were loving, and her boyfriend was the sweetest man she had ever met. She never had a lot of friends, but the few she did have were wonderful.

On her twentieth birthday, her highschool sweetheart Ed Peletier proposed to her. It was at a romantic restaurant. Everyone cheered, she had no other option than to say yes. She wasn't entirely sure if she was ready to marry someone, but she did love Ed. Maybe it was time?

Ed had a few drinks at the restaurant to celebrate. She refrained from drinking. Someone had to be able to drive home. When they got inside the house, he shut the door and kissed her. She was able to taste the alcohol on him, and it wasn't very appealing. It was when he started leading her to the room that she had to put a stop to it.

Carol was still a virgin. She had never had sex before in her life. It was always her belief that they should wait until they were married. He had tried before, and she politely turned him down. He seemed upset, but he didn't push the subject further.

But when Carol had put a stop to it this time, he got angry. Never before had she seen him so angry in her life. It scared her. It was when his hand connected with her face that she was truly stunned.

Her eyes had filled with tears, and there was a look of regret on his face. He apologized and swore he'd never do it again. And she believed him. That was the first mistake in their relationship.

About a week later, she burnt his toast. She said she was sorry, but he got angry again. He trapped her between the counter and his body, and slapped her across the face. She saw no remorse. She was hurt, not just physically, but emotionally. She threatened to leave, and that's when he pretended to be sorry. She forgave him again, to this day she still doesn't know why.

Everything spiraled out of control after that. He started to hit her more often. And the hitting turned into full on beatings. He once knocked her unconcious. She had no idea why she was still staying with him. Everyday he became more violent.

Many times she thought about leaving, but she could never bring herself to do it. She was afraid that if she did, he'd find her and bring her back. Maybe even kill her.

The sound of a car door slamming brought her out of her thoughts. Her fiance was home. She hated that word. It meant nothing to her anymore. The love she had for him died. She looked at the diamond ring on her finger. It was a worthless piece of jewelry now.

Carol walked out of the bathroom, and into the living room where Ed was sitting on the couch. She slowly sat down on the opposite end of the couch. She felt his gaze on her, but she didn't turn around. She could smell the alcohol from here. He had been drinking, and when he drank, he was violent. If she so much as looked at him the wrong way, she'd be in for it.

"Where the hell is my welcome home kiss?" She heard his voice cut through the silence that once filled the room.

"Sorry, Ed." Carol mumbled, shuffling over to him and placing a very quick kiss on his lips.

"Carol Ann what the hell kind of a kiss was that?" Ed glared daggers at her. "Kiss me like you mean, you lousy bitch."

He was one her in seconds, kissing her roughly. She whimpered beneath him, wishing he'd just get off her. When he broke away, he gave a satisfied smirk. "That's more like it."

Carol stood up. She had to get away from him. He had been home for five minutes and she was already sick of him. She walked towards the bathroom, deciding to have a shower. She was suddenly yanked back and pushed against the wall. "Ed... Please don't..." She begged him. She should have known not to open her mouth.

His fist connected with her stomach. It knocked the wind out of her. He repeatedly punched her stomach and sides. Everywhere but her face.

"That'll teach you to walk away from me." He stared down at her. She was curled up on the floor, silently crying. He just scoffed, and stormed off into their room.

This was it. This was the last straw. She couldn't take it anymore. Tonight, tonight she would leave. She'd wait until he was asleep, and then she'd run. She'd run as far away as possible. She was not living in this hell any longer.

**~Bonnie and Clyde~**

It had been a long day for Daryl Dixon. He just got fired from his job as a mechanic. The place had gotten a new manager, and he said he didn't want a Dixon working in his shop. Took all of Daryl's strength not to kick his ass for saying that.

People always assumed he was exactly like his pa and his brother. He was nothing like them. Merle was always high on something. His pa was always drinking. And everyone knew how Buck abused his sons.

But Daryl was not like that. He stayed away from the many drugs Merle brought home. He wanted to work for a living rather than sit on his ass all day and drink his troubles away. Sure, he liked to go to the bar on occasion, but that was about it. He was only twenty three years old, he still had a lot to live for. He didn't want to waste his life on drugs and alcohol.

"Get in here boy!" Daryl flinched as he heard the angry voice of none other than Buck Dixon. "Where the hell have you been? You have any idea what time it is?"

"I was workin'." Daryl muttered. He knew what was coming. He could tell his pa was shit faced drunk. And whenever he was drunk, he got beat on real bad. He never really did anything to deserve it.

He had been planning to leave for a while. He was going to leave once the old fucker was passed out. He had been hoping he would already be out when he got home, but he was wrong.

Daryl was sent backwards as Buck's fist connected with his jaw. The next thing he knew, there was a belt being whipped across his back. The familiar sting of the belt brought back many other bad memories. He could feel something warm on his back, and he knew he must have been bleeding. More scars to add.

"You're damn worthless boy!" The words were slurred. Daryl waited for another hit, but it never came. He slowly got up, the stinging sensation the black leather belt had left behind was making it increasinly difficult to straighten his back. He glanced behind him, and saw his pa passed out on the floor. It was now or never.

He had no time to pack anything. He ran to his room, grabbed his cigarettes and the keys to the truck. He stopped in front of Merle's bedroom door, and saw him sound asleep on his bed. "Sorry brother." He muttered, before quietly making his way back out into the small living room. He got to the door, and glanced back at the bastard on the floor, belt still in his hand.

"See you in hell." Daryl growled before shutting the door behind him.

**~Bonnie and Clyde~**

As carefully as she could manage, Carol slipped out of the bed. Ed was asleep, and now would be her only chance. She crept down the hallway, being as quiet as possible. She slipped on her shoes, and opened the door. It creaked, and she froze. She turned back, and stayed silent. Nothing.

She closed the door behind her, and broke out into a run. She didn't look back at the house, she couldn't. She just kept on running. She didn't know where she was going to go, all she knew was that she had to get away. Away from this life, away from him.

Carol ran down the street. She was glad they lived on the outskirts of town. Less people around. Her legs were growing tired, but she had to keep going. She had no idea if he had woken up and was already trying to hunt her down. She pushed through her exhaustion, and ran onto the highway.

It was three in the morning, and the highway was completely deserted. She thanked god for that. No one would find her. She kept pushing on. Her legs started growing weak, and she tripped over her own feet.

She undoubtedly scraped her knee on the rough pavement. She had no time to think about that. She looked ahead, and she saw the road was starting to light up. That could only mean one thing.

She turned her head, and saw the headlights in the distance, heading towards her. She quickly got up, and started running at top speed. It was him. Ed had found her. She knew it was too good to be true. She'd never be able to escape him. He'd bring her back, and he'd kill her.

As the lights drew closer, she ran faster, her legs screaming in protest, but she kept at it. She foudn it very hard to breathe. She couldn't outrun a vehicle going one hundred. So she gave up. She collapsed onto the ground, and just waited for Ed to pull up beside her, and take her back to hell.

"What the hell are you doin' out here lady?" Carol's head whipped around to look behind her. This was not the face of Ed Peletier.

_**A/N: I really hope you guys liked the first chapter! I'm so excited about this fic! :D It's going to be awesome! R&R lovelies!**_

_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonnie and Clyde**

_**A/N: Hello again! :D I'm glad you all find this an interesting and unique idea! I do too! We are both super excited about this story! So, enjoy chapter two!**_

_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Chapter 2

Daryl hopped into his truck, not even bothering to buckle his seatbelt. He started the truck and sped out of the driveway. He was not looking back. He would never look back, and he would never go back. No, Daryl was done with this house, done with this town, done with Georgia entirely.

He wanted to go some place else. Start new. Open up his own shop and live his life the way he wanted to. He was free from that asshole.

Three in the morning, not a car in sight as he turned onto the highway. The perfect time to escape. He was out of that town. Step two was completed. He had a few hours before he was out of the state of Georgia. He would be driving all night. Didn't matter how tired he was. He had to get out before anyone came looking for him, if they even bothered. His father probably wouldn't bother. Merle on the other hand, he might come looking for him. But he wouldn't go back. He'd die before that happened.

"What the hell?" He was brought out of his thoughts by a figure in the distance. Was he seeing things? No way in hell there was a person out on the highway at this ungodly hour. As his lights shined on the figure, he realized it was a woman. When the truck got close to her, she collapsed. At first he thought she passed out, but he realized she was still concious. There was something familiar about her. He'd never seen her before, but he saw the way she looked. Broken.

He got out of the truck. She shouldn't be out here alone at this time of night. "What the hell are you doin' out here lady?" He growled. When she turned to face him, she looked shocked and scared, but he could clearly tell she was relieved. But about what?

"You have any idea what time it is?" He walked over to her. He held out a hand to her, offering to help her up off the ground.

"It doesn't matter." Carol said quietly, taking his hand. "I should be asking you the same thing."

Daryl narrowed his eyes. She had a point. "You need a ride somewhere?"

"Are you offering?" Carol asked.

"Wouldn't be askin' if I wasn't." He crossed his arms. "So yes or no, cause I don't plan on stickin' around for long."

"Yes, thank you." She nodded.

Daryl just mumbled something before he walked back to the truck. He didn't know why he was offering to help this woman. He didn't know her. But he did know he couldn't just leave her out on the highway by herself. It wouldn't be right. "So where you headin'? Back to town?"

"No." She said a little too quickly. He noticed. Maybe she was out here for the same reason he was. "Just... Take me to the next town, I guess."

"What 'bout that." He pointed to the ring around her finger.

Carol looked at it for a moment before tugging it off. She rolled down the window, and threw it as hard as she could.

"What the hell? Could have sold that!"

"Well why didn't you tell me that before?" Carol huffed. She could have sold it for a lot of money.

"Sorry! Didn't think you were goin' to chuck it out the damn window." Daryl grumbled.

"Well it's done now. So just start driving." Carol sighed.

Daryl rolled his eyes, pulling back out onto the road. Silence filled the truck. A very awkward silence, and he did not like it. He figured he'd have to break the silence. "So uh... What's your name?"

"Carol." She replied, looking down at her hands. "You?"

"Daryl." The silence followed once again. He hated making conversation, but he hated the awkward silence more. "Why were you on the highway?"

"I didn't want to live in town anymore." Was all she said. "Why were you?"

"Same reason as you." He said quietly. He glanced over at her, and he noticed she looked a little tired. "You can sleep if you want."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll wake you when we're in the next town." Daryl said.

Carol just nodded. She was glad it wasn't Ed who had found her on that highway. She rested her head against the window, and closed her eyes. What a day. She had managed to escape the abuse of Ed Peletier, and hopefully, she would never have to go back.

**~Bonnie and Clyde~**

_Carol ran down the highway, her heart pounding. He was after her. She knew for certain. He had started yelling at her before she got out the door. She was just glad he had to get his clothes on so she had some time. But he caught up quick. He was in their old Cherokee, speeding down that highway after her._

_She tried to run faster, but it was as if her legs failed on her, and she fell hard onto the pavement. The car pulled up beside her, and she was yanked up by a pair of hands._

_"You thought you could run from me, Carol Ann? Well you were fucking wrong!" Carol whimpered when his fist connected with her jaw._

_"Ed... Please don't..." Her voice was quiet._

_"Shut up!" He pushed her up against the car. "You gone and done it now, bitch."_

"No... Please..." Daryl heard her whimpering beside him. He sighed, and lightly touched her shoulder.

"Hey, wake up." He took his hand away when she flinched. He figured she must have been having a bad dream, and he had a feeling it had to do with the reason she was out on the road in the first place. "Didn't mean to scare you."

Carol took a few deep breaths before sitting up straight. "Sorry about that." She said quietly. "Where are we?"

"Almost out of Georgia." He offered her a small smile. "You been sleepin' for a while."

"Really?" Carol rubbed her eyes. Sure enough, the sun was coming up over the horizon. Her stomach growled, and she blushed. "Think we can stop some place to eat soon?"

"Sure." Daryl nodded. "I'll buy." He tried to hide his smirk. He noticed a sign up ahead. "Theres a town just a half hour from here. Can stop there I suppose."

"Sounds good to me." Carol agreed.

**~Bonnie and Clyde~**

Daryl parked the truck in the parking lot, and hopped out. Carol followed behind him. He wasn't sure what to do with this woman. She said to drop her off at the next town, but it didn't feel right to him. Something was obviously wrong in her life, and just leaving her in town alone would weigh heavy on his conscience.

Once they were seated, he decided to bring it up. "So... What are you plannin' on doin' now? You told me to leave you in the next town but, I don't know if you still want that."

Carol thought for a moment. She didn't want to bother the man, but she also didn't want to stay alone in an unfamiliar town. What if Ed tracked her down? They were still in Georgia, though they were much closer to Tennessee. "Well, would you be opposed to letting me stay with you? I wouldn't bother you but... I don't want to stay in Georgia." The possibility of Ed finding her was much greater if she stayed within the state.

"Look lady, if you don't want to stay in Georgia, I can take you with me I guess. You're pretty quiet anyway." He shrugged. "So, what's it gonna be?"

"I'd like to tag along." Carol stated.

"Alright then." Daryl nodded. "Now, I'm starvin'."

_**A/N: I just decided to end it here for now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) Would've been up sooner but the holidays and yeah! Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas!**_

_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_


End file.
